Maternal Instincts
by pprbckwrtr
Summary: Nora finds something at a crime scene that brings out a rare side of her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I just like to borrow them for a bit.

* * *

Rosalie walked to the front door, pausing in front of the hall mirror to double check her appearance. "You can do this girl. Just keep thinking how this will change your life. Leave this hell far behind us." She took a deep breath as she turned and opened the front door.

"Heya doll," the older gentleman said as he brushed past into the house. "I'm glad you could see me tonight."

"Actually I'm the one who's glad. I was really hoping to be seeing you but knew better than to call."

"Really?" The man took off his jacket and draped it across the couch. "Never knew I was your favorite customer."

"Well, of my customers, you are the one to help me get out of the business."

The man crossed his arms as he turned to face her. "What are you talking about?"

"I want out and if you want me to keep quiet then you're going to help me."

"Just one damn minute you conniving bitch. If you think I'm going to fall for that then you are more stupid than I thought."

Rosalie stepped forward and poked her figure at his chest. "I'm smart enough to know that you'll pay before you'd let this information out."

He brushed her hand away. "Yeah? You got pictures? Video? Anything?"

Rosalie's eyes darted around the room as she tried to come up with a response, maybe she wasn't ready for this tonight. "People will believe me."

"That's what I thought," he laughed as he backhanded her, causing her to stumble. "Who's going to believe a two-bit whore."

"I know people," she yelled as she stood up to him again.

"Yeah, people who would be more pissed than I am if you made trouble for them." He grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hallway, pushing her into the first room he came to. "Tell you what if you're good maybe I'll give you an extra twenty."

Rosalie tried to push him out of the room. "Not in here," she pleaded. She got more desperate when he wouldn't leave the room. "Get out," she demanded as she began hitting and clawing at him.

"Stupid bitch," he yelled as he pushed her to the floor.

"I'll tell everyone about you," she screamed up at him.

He stood over her and punched her as she tried to stand. "You'll tell no one," he said as he grabbed a lamp off the dresser and brought it down across her head. "Stupid whore," he spat. After a few moments of repeatedly hitting her he suddenly dropped the lamp. "Oh my god," he breathed. In a daze he looked around the room, finally picking a small blanket off the bed to wipe the blood from his hands and face. Then he bent down and wiped off the lamp. He backed toward the door, studying every surface for anywhere he may have touched. He wiped off the doorknob and all along the door, unsure where exactly he touched. In the living room he put on his jacket and wiped down a few surfaces just in case, finally wrapping the blanket around his hand he opened the front door, making sure to wipe off the outside. Then he was gone.

* * *

Nora pulled the El Camino up to the curb. "Ready?"

Nikki turned with a frown. "If you'd been a little faster with your reports we could have been home by now instead of at yet another crime scene."

"I said I was sorry, but I was distracted," Nora smiled.

"I was merely doing my paperwork," Nikki replied matter-of-factly.

"Yes, well, you do it in a very distracting manner."

"As I said before," Nikki began as she opened her door and stepped out of the car. "If you'd been faster I could be distracting you at home instead of here," she whispered through the opening before she closed the door.

Nora shuddered as she felt her body flush. "I need to start using smaller words," she decided as she climbed out of the car.

Nikki stopped to speak to one of the uniforms outside so Nora motioned that she was going inside to the crime scene. Once in the house she took a quick look around the front room, noting the lack of disruption, then moved down the hallway to the first room. "Hey Henderson," she greeted the uniformed officer who was watching over the crime scene.

"Delaney," he returned. "What are you doing here?"

"We were at the station when the call came in." Nora walked around the body, getting a good look at the wounds. "Somebody was angry," she murmured. "Any word on who called 911?"

"Call came from this number but no one was here when we arrived." He watched as Nora looked around the room. "Surprised you didn't pass this to someone else."

Nora's brows drew to a frown. "Why?"

"Come on, this isn't your typical high profile case." He pointed to the body, "this is someone taking out the trash."

Nora straightened and crossed her arms. "This is a murder victim," she corrected.

"In case you haven't noticed Delaney this is a whore who wasn't selective enough in her clients."

A small sniffling sound had both them both spinning toward the bed with their guns drawn. "Dammit Henderson, did you even clear the room." Nora knelt next to the bed and peered under only to find small terrified eyes staring back. "It's okay sweetie, my name is Nora and I'm a police officer; I'm here to help you," she tried to soothe the small girl out from under the bed. "You'll be okay, I promise I won't hurt you."

After a few seconds the girl began scooting out, cradling a cordless phone to her chest.

"She was whoring in front of her kid? Mother of the year she wasn't."

The girl whimpered and pushed herself further under the bed.

Nora turned to Henderson. "Get out," she ordered. "Now," she demanded when he didn't immediately comply. Once he was gone she looked back under the bed. "Okay, he's gone you can come out now." The girl shook her head, her eyes closed tight. "Is she your mom?" Nora asked softly and almost imperceptibly the girl nodded. The detective's heart broke for the small scared child. Not having much experience around children, Nora couldn't be certain but guessed the girl was no more than five or six. "I know you're scared and sad because your mom got hurt but I'll find out who hurt her. And, I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you. Please come out."

The girl finally opened her eyes and, once again, began scooting toward the blonde. Nora remained on her knees and once she was out the girl threw her arms around the detective's neck. "Shh, it's okay honey, I've got you now."

Deciding it best to remove the girl from her mother's body Nora lifted the frightened child and carried her out of the room. She met a scowling Henderson in the living room. "There's a phone on the floor in there, I think she called 911," Nora said evenly, ignoring his apparent attitude at being ordered out.

"Hey Nora, who do we have here?" Charlie asked as he entered the house.

"Vic's daughter," the detective answered quietly. "EMS out front?"

"I think they were getting ready to head out, you may want to get this little thing out there."

"Thanks Charlie."

The ME watched as Nora carried the frightened girl out of the house, silently promising to take extra special care of her mother.

Nora carried the girl over to the ambulance, where the paramedics were repacking their equipment. "Hey guys," she called. "I have a passenger for you. She seems fine but should probably go in to be safe," Nora informed them as she sat the child on the back bumper. She tried to step away but the girl held firmly to her hand. "It's okay honey, they will take real good care of you." When the girl still wouldn't let go Nora knelt in front of her and pointed over to Dan and Nikki. "I just have to go over there to talk to my boss."

One of the paramedics sat next to the child and took her free hand. "I promise we won't hurt you, okay. We take care of kids all the time and I bet my partner could even find something for you in the ambulance."

The second paramedic searched around the ambulance for a second before finally kneeling behind the girl. "Yeah, see what I found," he said as he held out a small teddy bear. "You can hang onto it while we check you over. Okay?"

The girl studied the bear for a few seconds before she slowly released her hold on Nora and reached for the toy.

"They will take real good care of you," Nora promised as she backed away.

"Who was your friend?" Nikki asked as her partner approached.

"Found the vic's daughter under the bed."

"Oh my god. Did she see?" Nikki breathed as she motioned toward the house.

"I don't know, she hasn't said anything. She was terrified so my guess would be yes." Nora shook her head as she turned to Dan. "Henderson didn't clear the room and then he opened his big mouth and scared her even more."

Dan placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll talk to him," he promised. "In the meantime we found out that the house is a rental, we're still trying to track the owner." Dan pointed to an older woman standing on a neighboring porch. "Neighbor said the victim's name is Rosalie, little girl is Isabelle. She said they were nice neighbors, kept the yard and house clean, said they were pretty quiet and kept to themselves. She did comment on the number of men she would see coming in and out at all hours."

Nora closed her eyes and sighed, _so I guess Henderson was partially right. The ass_. "Did she hear anything tonight?"

"'Fraid not."

"Hopefully the landlord will have the correct information and not a false name so we can track down some family for the little girl. I still have some contacts in Vice, I can..." The rest of Nikki's statement was cut off by a scream from behind them. Everyone in the yard turned toward the commotion and Nora immediately moved to where Isabelle struggled against the paramedics.

Seeing her coming the medics released their hold and the girl threw herself into Nora's arms. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Sorry detective, but we were trying to load her for transport to the hospital."

Nora nodded as she lifted the child. "They just need to make sure you're okay. They won't hurt you," she promised as she carried the girl back to the ambulance and sat in the open door. She smiled as Nikki approached and she brushed Isabelle's hair back from her face. "This is my partner Nikki."

The brunette crouched in front of the pair. "Hey there sweetie. I know this is real scary but we'll take care of you."

"How about if Nikki rides with you to the hospital," Nora suggested. "That way you won't be scared."

Isabelle's response was to tighten her grip around the blonde's neck.

"You go. You'll be fine," Nikki assured her partner when she saw the uncertainty in the green eyes. Nikki picked up the teddy bear that Isabelle had dropped and handed it to Nora. "Besides, it doesn't look like you have much of a choice."

"Okay, I'll go with you," Nora relented and she felt Isabelle sigh in relief. "Finish with Dan and meet us there," she instructed Nikki.


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor exited the private exam room and joined Dan and Nikki in the hallway, where they waited with Dr. Alicia Porter from Children's Services. "Physically she is fine, she still hasn't spoken but she nodded in all the right places so she understood me. Unfortunately, Alicia, I don't think she'll come with you without putting up a fight. She kept a pretty tight hold on Detective Delaney."

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Alicia answered. The doctor nodded and moved off toward the nurses station to finalize Isabelle's file.

"Maybe she should stay with Nora," Nikki suggested. "At least for tonight."

"She can't tag along with you while you solve her mother's murder," Alicia objected.

"A murder she may have witnessed." Nikki generally liked Alicia but at times she could come across as a bit cold. Side effect of the job she supposed, open your heart to every child and you run the risk of getting it broken...a lot.

"All the more reason she should come with me and get the help of _licensed_ professionals."

"All the more reason she should come with us so we can protect her and find out what she knows."

"All right, ladies," Dan interjected. "We all want what's best for that little girl. Detective, go check on your partner." Nikki stared at him for a second before she nodded and headed toward the exam room. "Now, Dr. Porter what do we need to do..." she heard Dan say as the door closed behind her.

Nikki smiled as she entered and found Nora sitting on the exam table with Isabelle curled up next to her with her head on the blonde's lap. "Hey there," Nikki whispered. "Dan's talking to Alicia about what we should do with her."

"She should go where she can get help," Nora responded.

"That's exactly what I said."

"Then what's to discuss?" Isabelle finally became aware of the conversation and scrambled into Nora's lap. "It's okay honey, this is my partner, Nikki. Remember?"

Nikki moved forward and crouched next to the table. "I'm sorry if I startled you sweetie. I heard your name is Isabelle. Such a big name for a little girl, I bet your mom called you Belle."

Isabelle turned slightly to look at Nikki and shook her head.

"Nah," Nora disagreed. "No princess name for this brave girl, I'm gonna guess Izzy."

Nikki watched as the girl gave a slight smile before her eyes filled with tears. "I not brave," she whispered.

Nora tightened her hold. "Are you kidding. You are very brave."

"I saw the bad man hurt mommy."

Nikki stood and sat on the table, she then reached out and laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. "And you called the police to get help."

"Isabelle, did you see the bad man?" Nora asked quietly. The girl buried her face against Nora's chest as she cried. "It's okay. We don't have to talk about it now."

"Why don't you go see if Alicia has a place lined up," Nora suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Nikki disagreed.

"Well we can't sit here all night. She's going to need someone to help her."

"I think she has someone," Nikki smiled. "If that someone would just admit it."

"Nik, we have a job to do." She looked down at the sobbing child and then back up uncertainly. "I can't..."

"You can," Nikki promised.

"You promised," came the whispered sob from below her chin.

"Okay," Nora agreed. She took a deep breath to stop the threatening tears. "Okay."

Nikki reached out and brushed a lock of hair behind the blonde's ear. "It'll be fine." She then slid off the table and went out into the hall to make it happen.

* * *

Nora carried Isabelle into the house, the young girl having fallen asleep during the drive. "I'm going to go lay her down," she told her partner as she carried the child into the second bedroom.

Nora got the child tucked into the bed and turned to leave the room. "Stay," Isabelle whispered as she held out her hand.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Stay," the girl said again.

Nora smiled as she sat on the bed and settled against the headboard. The girl tucked herself along Nora's side and seemed to immediately fall back to sleep.

Once Nora had disappeared into the bedroom Nikki poured two tumblers of bourbon and settled on the couch to wait. Her glass drained after twenty minutes she eyed Nora's still full one, after sneaking a sip she went in search. She stood inside the bedroom doorway and studied the sweet picture before her for a few moments, her heart melting at the sight. She finally forced herself to move as she tiptoed into the room, she grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed and covered her sleeping lover. She planted a kiss on Nora's forehead before she turned to sneak back out.

* * *

The next morning Nora shuffled into the kitchen in search of coffee. After pouring herself a mug she went off in search of her partner, coming up empty she decided to just settle on the couch. A few moments later Nikki came through the door carrying a pink and purple backpack.

Nora eyed the bag. "Not your usual style," she teased.

Nikki stuck out her tongue as she sat on the couch. "Techs finished at the house so I went to pick up a few things for Isabelle."

Nora took a long drink from her mug. "It was her room wasn't it? The crime scene?"

"Yeah, looked like." Nikki took Nora's mug and took a sip. "I wonder what that was about."

"I don't know," Nora sighed as her head fell back against the couch.

Nikki turned on the couch and tucked her leg under herself. She rested her arm on the back and began running her fingers through Nora's hair. "So, I was thinking I'd head into the station and start gathering some background on the victim, maybe check in with Charlie."

Nora had let her eyes close at Nikki's massage. At her partner's words she turned her head and smiled at the brunette. "You don't play fair."

"You need to stay here with her."

Nora took a deep breath, "I know. But I promised her I'd find out who did this."

"And we will." Nikki saw the same uncertainty in the green eyes that she had seen the night before. "She has bonded with you, and no matter how much it may scare you she needs this."

"You are so much better with kids though."

Nikki smiled at that fallacy. "With their runny noses and sticky hands? I don't think …." The rest of her argument was cut off by a scream from the other room.

The detectives ran into the bedroom to find Isabelle backed into a corner with her knees pulled to her chest. "Lot the door, lot the door," she cried.

Nora ran to sit by her and pulled the frightened child onto her lap. "I'm sorry I left you, I didn't want to wake you."

"I fordot to lot the door."

"No, you didn't. I left it open so I could hear you when you woke up."

Isabelle buried her face against Nora as she cried. "I think she means _her_ door," Nikki guessed.

"Oh God," Nora sighed. She tightened her hold as she rocked the girl. "It's okay sweetie, I've got you now."

* * *

"Morning Detective," Dan called as Nikki entered the room. "I was wondering when you might show."

"Long morning," the brunette answered as she joined her lieutenant next to Georgia's desk.

"Things go okay with the kid?" Georgia asked.

"For the most part," Nikki sighed as she leaned against the desk. "I went back to the house earlier to pick up a few things for her, looks like her mother was killed in her room."

"Poor thing, though it explains why she was under the bed."

"To make matters worse she blames herself." At the shocked looks on their faces Nikki explained. "She woke up terrified this morning, yelling about locking the door. She's still not talking much but Nora was able to get that she was supposed to lock her bedroom door at night, she forgot and her mom was trying to get the bad man out."

"Bastard," Dan spat. "Has Nora gotten anything else?"

Nikki shook her head. "She's working on it though. If anyone can it'll be Nora," she added with a sad smile as she thought of how the girl would cling to her partner.

"Okay, well why don't you two go see if Charlie has finished up. If Rosalie did put up a fight she may had gotten a piece of him. I'm going to see if Verret is done cataloguing everything we brought out of the vic's house."

"Sounds good Lieutenant," Georgia agreed as she stood up. Once he walked away she turned to Nikki. "I can fill you in on what, little, we've found so far." Nikki nodded as the two detectives headed toward the elevators. "So you like having a little one in the house?"

"Haven't had her long enough to tell," Nikki answered. "We're just doing what we hope is best for her."

"Little surprising the way she's latched onto Nora. Or, more accurately, the way Nora's let her."

Nikki glanced sideways at the other detective. "You know, contrary to popular belief, my partner does have a heart."

"Oh yeah?" Georgia teased as she stepped into the elevator.

"Only a limited few are privileged enough to see it; maybe one day you shall be elevated to that special group," Nikki smirked as she stepped into the car.

The two women stood side by side and as the doors closed Georgia added softly, "one can only hope."

Nikki's head whipped around and she gaped at the other woman. Georgia simply stared impassively at the descending numbers. When the doors parted she stepped out of the elevator and, unable to hold off any longer, broke into a huge grin.

"You are so bad," Nikki accused as she followed.

Georgia opened the morgue door and held it for Nikki. "I'm sorry," she replied as she schooled her expression.

"I highly doubt that."

Georgia chuckled as the two entered the morgue. "Hey Anna, Charlie around?"

"Morning detectives." The lab tech went through a stack of files and brought one over. "The doc had to go out to a crime scene but he left this for you. Montgomery, right?"

"Thanks Anna," Nikki said as she took the file and began flipping through it. "Cause of death was blunt force trauma. And it looks like Isabelle was right, Charlie found some skin samples under Rosalie's fingernails. He's waiting on the DNA results."

"Hopefully our guy will be in the system."

"Speaking of the system, what did you find out about the victim?" Nikki asked as the two left the morgue.

"I spoke with the landlord this morning. He said her name was Rosalie Montgomery and that she was a good tenant, always paid her rent on time and in cash. There was something about him though that bugged me."

"Like maybe he was offering a discount?" Nikki guessed as they stepped back into the elevator.

"Could be, he seemed the type. We also couldn't find her name in the system; Dan is running her prints."

"Hmm. Maybe the landlord isn't the only one sampling. I'll check with my friends still in Vice, maybe they'll know if someone was cutting her some slack."

* * *

A/N: To upload faster I'm updating with larger chapters. Hopefully the multiple scenes flowed well.


	3. Chapter 3

It was just before six by the time Nikki made it home that evening. She had called a few times during the day to check on Nora and Isabelle but her partner assured her that the two were getting along just fine, even if Isabelle still wasn't talking much. When Nikki stepped into the living room she found the young girl napping on the couch with Nora's thigh as her pillow.

Nora smiled when Nikki held up the bags of carry-out. "What'd you find out?"

Nikki set the bags down on the coffee table and stole a quick kiss. "Why don't we..." she began as she motioned toward the bedroom.

Nora slowly replaced her leg with a pillow and followed Nikki into the other room. "So?"

"And how was your day?" Nikki asked as she started changing.

"Long," Nora sighed as she flopped onto the bed. She reclined back on her elbows, "but fine. We went to the park and did a little shopping. Izzy is still being pretty quiet but I was able to get a little out of her."

Nikki popped her head out of the closet. "Izzy?"

"I told you," Nora smirked.

Nikki laughed as she finished changing, then sat down next to Nora. "What did she say?"

"She was in bed when she heard fighting in the other room. She got scared so she squeezed herself down along the wall and under the bed."

"That poor thing," Nikki breathed. "Did she get a look at him?"

Nora sat up. "She won't talk about him, but she did see them when they came in, just before she got under." She leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees as she massaged her temples. "I don't think she'll be able to give a good description but she may recognize him when we find him."

"Haven't found him yet," Nikki complained. "Rosalie did scratch him though, we're still waiting on DNA. Plus, we may have his initials."

Nora glance sideways at her partner, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Turns out Rosalie was a methodical bookkeeper. She didn't use actual names but she did use initials. Verret is still going through her appointment book but, apparently, she had an important meeting with D.M. the night she was killed."

"How do you know it was important?"

"It was circled in red," Nikki supplied.

Nora turned her head to study her hands. "So maybe D.M. didn't like the importance of the meeting." Nora sighed when Nikki reached over to massage her neck. "Any family?" she asked.

"A mother. Dan was able to track her down just before I left. We couldn't find a record, I'm thinking she had a _friend_ in Vice but I couldn't find anyone to confirm. We ran her prints, they matched a runaway with a juvenile record from Montgomery, Alabama. Her real name is Rosalie Fernandez. She was kicked out of the house when she got pregnant by her boyfriend."

"If the mother kicked her out then what does this mean for Izzy? She's been through so much already."

"When the boyfriend was killed in a raid on his meth lab Mrs. Fernandez tried to find her daughter, that's why there was a missing persons report. She's coming to identify the body and said she would take Isabelle with her." During the conversation Nora had let her clasped hands hang between her knees as Nikki's hand scratched up and down her back. "Are you going to be okay with that?" Nikki asked quietly.

Nora turned her head and locked onto the concerned brown eyes. "Of course."

"Nora," Nikki said quietly at the same time the name was screamed from the other room.

The detectives jumped up and ran to the screaming child, Nora immediately pulling her into a tight embrace. "Shh, shh, shh I've got you now. It's okay. I'm sorry I left."

"Bad man," Izzy cried as she buried her face against Nora's chest.

"No sweetie, he's not here. It's just us."

"I hear him."

"It was just a dream," Nora tried to soothe her.

"No," Izzy disagreed. "I hear him."

"What?" Nora asked. She looked up at Nikki and motioned with her hand for her partner to give the house a once over.

Nikki was about to search when her eyes found the television. "Isabelle, is the bad man on the TV?"

Nora looked to the newscast and when Izzy didn't answer Nora pulled her back slightly. She ran her thumbs under Izzy's eyes in order to dry her tears. "Is the bad man on the TV?" The girl nodded slowly. "Can you show me which one he is?"

Izzy turned to watch the television and when the anchor was on the screen alone she turned back to Nora. "Him," she whispered.

"Good job sweetie." Nora reached over and hit the power button on the remote.

Nikki went into the other room to get her cell phone, she came back with the phone to her ear. "Did you notice the turtleneck? A bit odd for a news anchor."

"Donald Matthews," Nora added.

Nikki nodded and again walked out of the room. "Dan, we think we may have him..."

"You don't have to be afraid of him anymore," Nora said as Izzy burrowed into her hold. "We will make sure he goes to jail and he won't hurt anybody else." She felt the child finally relax against her. "Why don't we see what Nikki brought us for dinner."

For the second night Nora found herself in the guest room with Isabelle clinging to her in sleep. Her own sleep, though, was proving elusive for the blonde, but she didn't dare leave. It was decided that nothing could be done that night so the detectives had spent a quiet evening at home trying to reassure the child that she was safe. Dan said he would call Georgia in to find everything they could on Donald Matthews. Hopefully by morning they would have more than Isabelle's word with which to question the bastard.

When Isabelle whimpered in her sleep Nora tightened her hold and whispered reassurances to her. The blonde was torn, the detective part of her wanting to personally arrest Matthews. But another, more surprising part, wanted to stay and protect the child. Nora thought of their day together, Isabelle had stayed close by her side all day. Even at the park the two merely sat on a bench and watched the other children play. A few times she had managed to draw the child out, actually receiving small smiles, until the detective part of her brain would kick in and she'd ruin the mood by asking about the crime.

As she laid there she decided there was only one person, other than Nikki, who she could trust to watch over the child while she kept her promise.

Before heading off to bed Nikki poked her head into the guest room and, to her surprise, found green eyes staring back at her. The two watched each other for a few seconds before Nikki brought her fingers to her lips and then waved her partner a kiss. Nora smiled and winked back.

* * *

"I promise it will be okay," Nora said as she sat next to Isabelle in the backseat as Nikki drove them to their destination. The girl had one arm wrapped around Nora's and with her free hand she reached up to play with the medal around the detective's neck. It was a calming habit she developed while sitting on the park bench the day before and employed multiple times since. "I have to help Nikki catch the bad man today." Isabelle tightened her hold on the blonde's arm. "You will be safe here." Nora reached under the girl's chin and tipped her head up. "She did okay with me didn't she?" she questioned as the car stopped in front of her childhood home.

The three climbed out of the car and Nora carried the child to where her mother waited on the front porch. "Hey Mama, this is Isabelle."

"Hello there Isabelle," Mrs. Delaney greeted warmly. "I hear you get to keep me company today." Nora set the child down and Mrs. Delaney crouched down to her level. "I still have some toys inside from when my children were little. I'm sure you and I will have a fun day, Isabelle."

"Izzy," the girl whispered.

"Izzy it is then," Mrs. Delaney said as she took the girl's hand and stood back up. She was surprised to find her daughter hastily wiping away tears.

Nora cleared her throat at being caught and bent to look Izzy in they eye. "I will be back as soon as I can."

"Otay," the girl whispered as she tightened her grip on the older woman's hand.

Mrs. Delaney shared a quick glance and smile with Nikki before Nora straightened. "Thanks Mama."

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine," she promised.

The detectives got back into the car and gave a final wave before pulling away. "I want this son of a bitch Nikki."

Nikki reached over and laid a comforting hand on her partners leg. "He's not even going to see us coming," she vowed.


	4. Chapter 4

On the drive to the news station Nora called Georgia to get the lowdown on Matthews. He didn't have a record but he wasn't exactly clean, so Dan warned them to tread lightly.

Georgia did uncover one interesting piece of information, but what it meant was a guess.

"About two years ago a unit was called to the Matthews' for a domestic but by the time they arrived the Mrs. changed her story," Nora informed her partner. "And then about eighteen months ago Matthews was picked up in solicitation raid. He claimed he was working on a news story so no charges were filed."

"Hmm, I don't seem to recall that story," Nikki smirked.

"The strange thing about the arrest. Or, non-arrest," Nora clarified. "Was that one of the officers on the raid was Jack Parker."

"What's strange about that?" Nikki queried. "I spoke with him yesterday, he'd never heard of Rosalie."

"Did he mention that Tony Parker, Rosalie's landlord, is his cousin?"

Nikki's head whipped around as she gapped at the blonde. "So you think he hooked Matthews up with her?"

"You're the one who thought she could have a friend in vice."

"Yeah, someone who looked the other way not a pimp." Nikki pulled the car over to the curb.

"What are you doing?" Nora demanded as she turned in her seat.

"What do we have on Matthews?"

"What do you mean? He killed her."

"We can't prove anything without his DNA and with what we have so far no way his lawyer is going to let us get a sample."

"Izzy saw him."

"She's a six year old child, Nora. Any lawyer with a damn will make sure her word isn't enough. And I don't want to put her through proving what she saw. Do you?"

Nora leaned back in her seat. "No," she sighed. She turned her head to look out the window. "But I promised..."

"I know," Nikki soothed. "But now we have a better approach." When Nora turned a questioning glance her way she explained. "Have Georgia get Jack Parker to come into the station."

"And what are we going to do?"

"I have a few follow up questions for the landlord. And if they happen to, accidentally, end up in the same interrogation room..." Nikki smiled as she trailed off.

"I always knew you were more than a pretty face."

Nikki gave a quick wink before she pulled the car back onto the street. "Even if we can prove Matthews knew Rosalie, it'll still be a stretch to prove he killed her."

"I just need an excuse to rattle his cage."

"Nora," Nikki warned.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize this one."

"All we need is for one of the Parkers to crack and then we'll have a reason to at least talk to Matthews. We should be able to convince him to talk back at the station."

"Yeah," Nora agreed. "He's not going to want to talk where there are news cameras everywhere."

"Once we have him there maybe he'd be willing to offer a DNA sample in order to clear himself."

"And if he doesn't fall for that?" Nora questioned. "I can't go back and tell her I failed."

"We just need to convince the DA that we have enough to arrest him." Nikki reached over and held her partner's hand. "_We _won't fail. This bastard is going down."

Nora smiled as she raised their joined hands and gave Nikki's a kiss. "Oh yeah, much more that a pretty face."

* * *

Nikki's plan had worked even better than she could have hoped. Detective Parker was in Dan's office when Nikki and Nora came into the station with his cousin. Nikki had peeked her head in while Nora escorted the landlord to interrogation, acting surprised to find Parker there. "Hello there detective. Did you remember something else since we spoke yesterday?" Nikki had asked innocently.

Within the hour the detectives found themselves driving back toward the news station. "Do you remember anything else, suga?" Nora said with an exaggerated and breathy southern accent. "Yes, I remembered that I was pimping."

Nikki giggled. "Now darlin'," she drawled. "I don't sound like that. And he didn't actually say he was a pimp."

"I thought the landlord was going to have a coronary when he saw his cousin in Dan's office. He was blabbering about doing nothing wrong before we'd even made it to interrogation. Once he realized we weren't, actually, after him he was more than happy to give us Matthews."

"It'd be nice if we could get him for something though," Nikki complained.

"Well, at least Detective Parker isn't going to get off scott-free."

"May as well be," Nikki gritted. "He may be kicked off the force but I don't see the DA going after him for anything."

"As long as we get Matthews for murder then I don't care about the other two."

Nikki shook her head, she did care. Spending time in the Vice department she knew that the officers there were more likely to bend the rules than other departments. Sure the ones who strayed the furthest may have spent time behind bars but, most of the time, to save 'departmental face' the offenders were simply dismissed and swept under the rug. They weren't going to stop the cycle that way.

The two parked the car and made their way inside. "Don't forget, tread lightly," Nikki reminded. "We want him to want to come down to the station."

"I know," Nora said with an eye roll. "You're the honey, I'm the vinegar."

"Oh you can be sweet when you want to be," Nikki whispered as she approached the reception desk.

"Excuse me we are here to see Donald Matthews. Is he in?"

"And you are?"

"I'm Detective Beaumont, this is Detective Delaney."

"Detective?" the receptionist asked, surprised. "Did something happen?"

"Is Mr. Matthews in?" Nora huffed.

"Oh, yes, of course," the receptionist rushed as she picked up her phone. After a few moments she looked back up. "He'll be right out."

"Thank you," Nikki responded. She rested her hand on Nora's upper back and guided her partner away from the desk. "Relax."

"We don't need to explain to her why..." Nora began complaining.

"Take a deep breath," Nikki ordered.

"You don't need to handle me," Nora gritted.

"I thought you liked it when I handled you," Nikki whispered. Nora blushed but Matthews entered the lobby before she could respond.

"Hello detectives," he said as he approached. "I'm told you'd like to speak with me."

Nikki extended her hand. "Yes, Mr. Matthews. I'm Detective Beaumont, this is my partner Detective Delaney." She pulled a picture from her pocket. "We were wondering if you knew this woman?"

Matthews studied the picture for a second before shaking his head. "No. I don't believe I do," he answered as he handed the photo back.

"Would you mind coming down to the station with us? Answer a few questions?" Nikki asked sweetly.

"I've already said I don't know her," Matthews answered again. "Besides, I need to get ready for the newscast."

"We've been told by the person who introduced you that you do, in fact, know this woman," Nora cut in hotly.

Matthews glared at her. "I don't..."

Nikki stepped forward to place herself in front of Nora. "Given this woman's line of work I believe it would be much better to clear up this misunderstanding down at the station," she told him quietly. "Rather than here, around all these news people and gossip hounds."

"Fine," Matthews gritted. "Let me just get my jacket and call my lawyer to meet us there."

Ten minutes later they were headed back to the station with, a grumbling, Matthews in the backseat.

His lawyer was already waiting when they arrived. "Are you okay Donald?"

"He's fine," Nora scoffed.

"Look, Detective Delaney is it?"

Nora stepped up to the man. "Yeah, Delaney. Badge number..."

"Excuse me," Nikki cut in. "I feel we're getting off on the wrong foot here. I'm detective Beaumont. And you are?"

"Preston Holloway. Mr. Matthews council. What is the reason for this meeting?"

"If we could just take this somewhere more private," Nikki said as she directed them all to an interrogation room.

Once they were all settled Nora bit her tongue and let Nikki begin the questioning. "Now, Mr. Matthews, you've stated not to know this Rosalie Montgomery, her actual name being Fernandez. However, we have the word of two people that say you did, in fact, know her. One being her landlord, the other being a detective in the Vice division. A detective, by the way, who was involved in the prostitution raid that you were involved in."

"I was doing a story," Matthews claimed.

"And when did this story air?" Nikki asked.

Matthews leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "It didn't pan out."

Nora snorted. Nikki giving her a sideways glance before turning back to the newsman. "It turns out that the detective and the landlord are related and it seems that they've been helping Rosalie get some of her clients."

"Even if Mr. Matthews had been, or currently is, a client what exactly are we here to discuss?" Holloway asked. "You can't charge him with solicitation after the fact."

"No, of course not Mr. Holloway," Nikki agreed. "Ms. Fernandez was murdered the other night. We are just trying to rule out our long list of suspects."

"I didn't kill that girl," Matthews commented.

"Well a simple DNA test could clear that up quickly."

"A DNA sample?" Holloway questioned. "On the word of a pimp landlord and a crooked cop?"

"No," Nora gritted as she leaned forward. "On the word of..."

Nikki leaned forward, elbows resting on the table, and cleared her throat in order to cut the blonde off.

"I've noticed you've changed your wardrobe recently Mr. Matthews."

"Turtlenecks a new fashion statement?" Nora interjected. "Or a cover for something?"

"You want a DNA sample? You're going to need a judge's order. Good luck getting one with what you've got." Holloway stood up. "Let's go Don."

At that moment Dan entered the room holding a piece of paper. "Actually," he said holding up the order. "We didn't need luck."

Holloway stepped forward and took the paper. "I'd like a moment with my client."

"I didn't mean it," Matthews stuttered brokenly.

"Donald, don't say anything," Holloway ordered.

"She threatened me with blackmail. Said she'd tell everyone."

"So you didn't give her the chance," Nora accused as she stood up, resting her hands on the table and leaning toward him.

"She attacked me." Matthews pulled down his collar to show the injury. "It was self-defense."

"Self-defense?" Nora scoffed. "You killed her in..."

"Mr. Matthews, you are under arrest," Nikki stated evenly.

"I'll escort them to booking," Dan offered.

Nora stood frozen in her spot leaning on the table and when the others left Nikki covered one of her hands. "You okay?"

Nora sank back into her chair. "Yeah. Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. That arrogant bastard had it coming."


	5. Chapter 5

It was just before seven p.m. when the detectives pulled up out front of the Delaney home. As they made their way up the front walk Mrs. Delaney and Izzy stepped out onto the porch. When Nora reached the steps Izzy launched herself off of the top and into the blonde's arms. Luckily Nikki was right behind her and was able to help keep the pair upright.

"He won't hurt anyone ever again," Nora whispered.

"Everything go okay today?" Nikki asked Mrs. Delaney, a little surprised by the girl's reaction.

"Fine. She was just starting to get a little worried."

"Were you okay today?" Nora asked the girl quietly. She smiled when she felt a nod against her neck. "I told you didn't I?" After another nod she looked up at her mother. "Thank you, mama."

"We had a really fun day. Isabelle is welcome to visit anytime."

"Thanks," Nora said again as she turned and carried the child back to the car.

"So you caught the man who killed her mother?" Mrs. Delaney asked Nikki.

"Yes," Nikki answered as Mrs. Delaney descended the steps. "It actually turned out a little easier than we'd hoped. We really appreciate you watching Isabelle today. Nora really wanted to be there for the arrest."

"It was fine. I felt bad for the poor thing, she is so quiet but so sweet. Is she going to be okay?"

"Her grandmother is coming to take custody of her. She'll be fine."

"And the other one?"

Nikki studied the older woman for a few seconds. "She'll be fine too. I think she was caught a little of guard," she answered honestly. "I better get going," she said when she noticed Nora and Izzy were waiting in the back seat. "Thanks again."

The trio went home for another quiet evening. With the extra weight removed, though, there was a much lighter mood in the air.

* * *

"I am sorry for your loss, Mrs. Fernandez," Dan said to the woman sitting on the other side of his desk.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Harney. And I do appreciate you catching the man who killed her. Rosalie wasn't always a troubled girl."

"We treat every victim the same, Ma'am. No matter how she lived she didn't deserve to die that way."

"Thank you Lieutenant," Mrs. Fernandez said as she wiped her eyes.

Dan looked up as Nikki and Nora entered the station, Isabelle walking between them. "Your granddaughter is here," he announced as he stood and moved around the desk.

Mrs. Fernandez stood up nervously and looked out at the trio. "Thank you, too, for looking after her."

"My detectives did that," he said as he opened the door.

Izzy stopped and tugged on Nora's hand when she saw the two people exit the office. Nora turned and crouched down to her level. "Hey, don't you want to meet your grandma?" When the girl shook her head Nora went down on one knee and took both the girl's hands in her own. "Honey you don't have to be scared of her. She's your family and she is going to take care of you."

"I want to stay with you," the child whispered.

Nora looked up at her partner, "would you ask them to give us a minute." Nikki nodded and moved off toward the others. "You can't stay with me, sweetie," Nora said to Izzy as her eyes welled. "I have really enjoyed spending time with you but you remember yesterday when I had to work all day. That is how it is most of the time. I have other people that I have to help now. You have to go with your grandma so she can take care of you."

"But I love you."

"Oh, honey," Nora said as she pulled the child into an embrace. "I love you too. I promise you that if you ever need me I will be there for you. Okay? I'll give your grandma my phone number and you can call me anytime you want." Nora held the girl for a few seconds. "Are you ready?" she asked as she pulled back. When the girl glanced to the strange woman Nora could see the uncertainty in her eyes. "I'll tell you what," she said as she pulled her St. Christopher medal over her head. "You keep this and then it will be like I'm there watching over you." She slipped the medal over Izzy's head. "Okay?"

Izzy took the medal in her hand, then she looked up at Nora and smiled.

"Ready?" When the girl nodded Nora stood and walked her over to Mrs. Fernandez. She held out her hand to the older woman. "Mrs. Fernandez, this is Isabelle."

"Thank you, Detective, for taking such good care of my granddaughter."

"It was my pleasure ma'am."

Mrs. Fernandez crouched down to Isabelle's level. "I know that we don't know each other yet and that you are scared right now but I promise I'll do my best to take care of you." She reached out to take the girl's hand. "Did your mama tell you that Isabelle was the name of your great-grandmother." When the girl shook her head the woman continued. "But she grew up with all brothers and she thought her name wasn't tough enough so everyone called her Izzy."

"Me too," Isabelle smiled.

"Yeah?" Mrs Fernandez asked. "I guess your mama knew you were going to grow up to be a strong brave woman." When the girl smiled again Mrs. Fernandez stood back up. "Thanks again," she said as she shook everyone's hand. She took Isabelle's backpack from Nikki, reached down to take the girl's hand then led her granddaughter from the station. Just as they reached the doorway Izzy looked back over her shoulder and waved good-bye.

Nora waved with one hand and wiped her eyes with the other. Dan smiled when he saw the motion but thought better of commenting. "Nice job on this one ladies. Now lets see if we can expedite some of your other open cases as efficiently," he said as he moved back into his office.

Nikki glared at his back before she turned to her partner. "You okay?"

"Fine," Nora answered as she moved toward their desks.

"We could go out for a bit, take a break," Nikki suggested as they settled into their chairs.

Nora pulled a file from her pile. "Did we ever get Charlie's report for the Simpson file?" she asked, seeming to ignore Nikki's statement.

"Nora..."

"I'm fine. Really." At Nikki's questioning stare Nora came up with a solution. "How about we quit a bit early so I can take you out to dinner? We can talk then."

Nikki gave a toothy grin as her answer. "Plus we'll have to do a little shopping," she added as she jingled the medal around her wrist.

Nora ducked her head. "Yeah, sorry that I..."

"Hey," Nikki cut her off. "It's fine. I think she needed it. Besides, I'm not going to pass up an excuse to go into a jewelry store."

Nora rolled her eyes, dramatically, at the thought of jewelry shopping but when landed on the look of concerned understanding staring back at her she smiled her consent. "So, the Simpson file," she stated as she went back to work.

* * *

A/N: First, Thanks to everyone who read.

Second: I wrote this whole story for the final scene, so I hope it was worth it.

and Third: There were a few scenes that I wanted to expand upon but I really needed to get this done and out of the way. Hopefully it felt full enough and it wasn't lacking.


End file.
